nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nerf N-Strike (video game)
Nerf N-Strike is a 2008 rail shooter for the Nintendo Wii. As a bonus, it comes with the Switchshot EX-3, which is able to be used as a Wii controller by removing the blaster function. It is used as a shooter in the game. The objective of the game is to defeat robots, and follow B.O.B., a robot eye who watches you the entire game. It is the third video game based on the Nerf blaster toy line, after Nerf Arena Blast and Nerf Jr. Foam Blaster: Attack of the Kleptons!, and the first to be published by E.A. sports. It costs about $60 dollars, but can be bought used or without the blaster for less. It is part of the Double Blast Bundle, which includes both it and its successor, N-Strike: The Video Game Elite, which was released the following year. Characters The main character is Shane (who you start out as), but you must defeat a variety of enemies and rivals including Komodo, an Asian boy who poses as a cowboy and carries a Maverick REV-6, Jackal, a Recon CS-6 wiz who thinks well and has high intelligence in Nerf, Raven, a sniper who carries a Longshot CS-6, and Tango, son of a soldier and proud holder of the Vulcan EBF-25. Blasters in this game N-Strike blasters * Maverick REV-6 (Available outside of game) * Raider CS-6 * Recon CS-6 (Available outside of game) * Firefly REV-8 (Available outside of game) * Longshot CS-6 (Available outside of game) * Spartan NCS-12 * Stampede REV-12 * Titan AS-V.1 (Available outside of game) * Vulcan EBF-25 (Available outside of game) "Top secret" blasters * SemperFire RF-200 * Crusher SAD-G * RedShift CS-12 * BullSharc GL-8 * Vengeance REV-8 * Goliathan UB-1 * Hydra SG-7 Custom blasters * Mercurio * Habanero (Available outside of game under different name) * SemperFire Ultra * Firefly Elite * BlackHeart Vengeance * Vulcan Magma (Available outside of game under different name) * Longshot Street * Goliathan Nitro * Maverick Midnight (Available outside of game under different name) * Crystal Pistol (Available outside of game under different name) Levels Blocks: * Pummel * Pummel Elite * Blockade * Blockade Elite Revolt: * Revolt of the Machines * Revolt Elite (Fight with B.O.B.) Sniper: * LookAlive * LookAlive Elite * StandOff * StandOff Elite (Raven's Challenge) Spheres: * Commandeer * Commandeer Elite * Magnospheres (Jackal's Callenge) * Magnospheres Elite Onslaught: * Onslaught * Onslaught Elite * Onslaught Eclipse * Onslaught Eclipse Elite (Tango's Challenge) Draw: * Robot Reaction (Komodo's Challenge) * Robot Void * Recognition * Recognition Elite Trivia * Even though Hasbro advertises it as the first Nerf video games, two others and a third further planned preceded it. * While in real life the Longshot's scope does not actually have any magnification, it does here. * Blasters like the Vulcan EBF-25 and Semperfire RF-200 light up, so they can be used in dark games (Onslaught Eclipse and Robot Void). However, their custom counterparts don't light up, and therefore are unusable in dark games. The only custom blaster that can be used in dark games is the Firefly Elite, since it lights up in a different way. External Links * N-Strike at EA.com * N-Strike at Wikipedia * N-Strike at Hasbro.com Category:Video Games